Silver Becomes a Bartender
'Silver Becomes a Bartender '''is the third episode of The Silver Show. Summary Thanks to Sonic's "generosity and kindness", Silver becomes a bartender in the arcade game called Tipper, which centers around the act of sliding beers down a table, towards several waiting customers. In a cruel twist of irony, Sonic himself becomes Silver's first (and most annoying) customer. Script Scene 1 Cut to a "Tipper" arcade booth in a dusty, gray corner. Cobwebs surround the arcade booth, and stale popcorn litters the floor beneath it. On the screen, the demo is showing the words "Insert Coin" as well as a pixellated version of Silver himself. SILVER: Come on! When am I going to get some customers? Suddenly, two pixellated customers walk in and stand at the other edge of the bar, singing. CUSTOMER #1: I'm on the edge... CUSTOMER #2: The edge... CUSTOMER #1: The edge... CUSTOMER #2: The edge... CUSTOMER #1: The edge... SILVER: Guys, do you actually want to get a drink, or are you just gonna stand there and do that creepy..."routine"? CUSTOMER #2: (''Speaking) Yeah, dude, where were you going with that joke? CUSTOMER #1: (Singing again) I'm on the edge...of the bar... CUSTOMER #2: You're driving me gaga, you idiot! The two of them punch each other in the shoulder and burst out laughing. SILVER: (Rolls eyes) All right, I'm sliding you a beer. Silver slides a can of beer toward the two customers, but the glass tips over two seconds after leaving Silver's palm. SILVER: Dang it! How do I slide the beer without making it tip over? If only I had some sort of special talent that could help me control objects without touching them... CUSTOMER #1: Well, make it quick. We're getting a bit edgy over here. CUSTOMER #2: That's it. I'm revoking your humor privileges. SILVER: I've got it! CUSTOMER #2: What? His humor? Because, believe me, that's kind of a... SILVER: No! I just realized I've got psychic powers! This "bartender" thing should be a breeze! Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to Silver using his psychic powers to throw multiple glasses of beer at the doorway, missing his two customers altogether. CUSTOMER #1: Oh, god! I can't beer this any longer! CUSTOMER #2: One more pun and I'm giving you a glass jaw. Suddenly, Sonic opens the door and dashes in, catching two of the flying beer glasses in each hand. SONIC: Silver, what's going on here?! You're supposed to give the customers juice, not wing it at the doorway. SILVER: It's not juice, it's beer. SONIC: I don't care. Give it to the actual customers...or are your powers not precise enough? SILVER: (Seething) Not ''precise ''enough? Now I'll show you! Silver leaps onto the counter-top and suspends Sonic in mid-air. The two other customers run out the door, screaming. SONIC: Silver, put me down! And serve me some of that juice, will you? SILVER: IT'S NOT JUICE! Silver throws Sonic through the wall, causing the words "Game Over" to appear on the screen, above him. The screen fades to black as Silver facepalms and teleports away. Moral Puns can be really, really terrible. Also, don't throw your boss through the wall. Trivia *The two customers resembled pixelated versions of Mitt Romney and George W. Bush. Category:Show Episodes Category:Silver Show Episodes